


Ambiente de Poesia

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Amigo Quase Secreto, AmigoQuaseSecreto, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IngáTowner, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Para Rogerinho, um poema é quase uma música, por isso ele também tenta evitar essa forma de arte. Mas a homenagem escrita de Renan para Adam Sandler chama sua atenção para um outro poema em andamento.





	Ambiente de Poesia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi esta singela fanfic para a @tetebtavares de presente de amigo secreto do fandom da Quase. Já peço desculpas, porque mal consigo escrever SprinterKombi, que dirá IngaTowner? Enfim, eu tentei, e espero que goste, assim como os demais shippers.

É difícil não ver Rogerinho puto com alguma coisa, mas na gravação do Choque de Cultura de hoje motivos não faltaram.

Para começo de conversa, o programa era sobre _Gente Grande 2_ , um filmaço do grande ator Adam Sandler, e os pilotos haviam feito um compilado dos melhores momentos do filme, o que na prática quer dizer que foi o filme todo, mas a Globo não permitiu que ele fosse reexibido no quadro.

Também teve Renan sugerindo que o programa trouxesse convidados, que tais convidados ganhassem brindes e que ainda por cima houvesse uma competição com distribuição de pontos entre os pilotos. Que absurdo! Cultura não tem ponto!

Mas o que mais irritou o piloto do Ingá foi Julinho e Maurílio fazendo pouco do caderno de Renan, que traz ninguém menos que Adam Sandler na capa, objeto que acabou se tornando o foco do programa e estragou o final. Os dois haviam sugerido que o piloto da Towner ganhasse o caderno de brinde como vencedor do programa, e este tentou quebrá-lo com uma joelhada. Qual é o problema dele ter um caderno com o ídolo na capa?

\- Pura inveja, Rogerinho - Renan se defende enquanto eles saem do estúdio. - O Julinho bem que gostaria de ter um caderno do Fabio Fitness, mas não pode. Nem o Maurílio poder ter um caderno do Tony Ramos. Eu, em compensação… - e mostra orgulhoso o caderno ao outro piloto como se estivesse mostrando aos telespectadores.

Rogerinho apenas dá uma risadinha enquanto volta o olhar à avenida a sua frente.

\- Mas, vem cá, tu escreve mesmo poesia pro Adam?

\- Escrevo sim, Rogerinho. Inclusive pretendo fazer uma coletânea de poemas sobre ele. Renanzinho até tá me ajudando com algumas ideias, graças às ‘adamsandlerterapia’ pela qual ele tá passando agora.

Rogerinho acha incrível como Renan diz uma coisas dessas sem nenhum medo de julgamento, e admira o quão fã do Adam ele é. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não está curioso com o que o outro está escrevendo, mas para um poema virar música é um pulo, então ele acha melhor evitar.

\- Legal, legal - ele apenas diz antes de despedir de Renan e se dirigir à sua Sprinter azul e vermelha que o levará à sua casa.

***

Bem que o piloto do Ingá tentou, mas não conseguiu: de tanto que Renan insistiu em deixá-lo declamar o poema ao Adam durante a ação promocional do recém lançado livro dos pilotos, ele teve que permitir, contanto que fosse na ausência do piloto. E ele o fez logo depois de ler sua resenha de _Whiplash_.

Isso é o que Rogerinho descobre assim que recebe a versão final de Simone, que só está aguardando o OK dele para que possa publicá-lo. Ele consegue pausar o vídeo no minuto em que Renan começa a falar do poema, mas antes que consiga fechar o player, é tomado por uma enorme onda de curiosidade que não é típica dele.

De repente, ele quer continuar vendo o vídeo. O que o deixa irritado, afinal de contas, trata-se de poesia, que é quase um rap. Mas não é de qualquer um, é do piloto da Towner azul bebê. O que custa prestigiá-lo pelo menos uma vez? Suas orelhas não vão cair se ele abrir uma exceção, certo?

“Que porra é essa?” Rogerinho esbraveja consigo mesmo em pensamento. Ele está mesmo considerando ver a obra do seu amigo piloto? O que está acontecendo? Ele deveria evitar esse tipo de coisa. Mas é o Renan, e ele deve ter se dedicado tanto a isso…

\- Foda-se - ele finalmente resmunga, terminando assim o debate interno, e reproduz o vídeo.

Quando ele termina, Rogerinho tem que admitir que o poema não é de todo ruim. A escolha das palavras foi interessante e ele não pôde evitar de sorrir à menção de Renanzinho. Se o Adam tivesse que ver isso, certamente ficaria emocionado. Mas tem alguma coisa na voz de Renan, em ouvi-lo falar que é… Bom, adorável. Essa é a palavra. Ele bem poderia ouvir o outro piloto falar por horas. E já não é de hoje que ele pensa assim.

Antes que consiga parar, Rogerinho reproduz o vídeo novamente, e mais algumas vezes até se lembrar de responder ao e-mail de Simone com sua aprovação. Depois disso, ele se pega pensando no que acabou de permitir. A verdade é que deve ter alguma coisa no jeito de Renan pedir as coisas que impede o apresentador do programa de negar seja o que for. Se fosse Julinho ou Maurílio, ele negaria de todas as formas. Faria o que fosse preciso, como quando ele mandou queimar os CDs que o casalzinho gravou e ia lançar junto com o livro dos pilotos. Mas quando se trata de Renan…

Ele simplesmente dá de ombros, sai da frente do computador e passa o resto do dia pensando no poema, e em quem o declamou.

***

\- E aí, Rogerinho, beleza? - Renan o cumprimenta assim que abre a porta de sua casa. Esta não é a primeira vez que eles se encontram na casa de um ou de outro para alguns momentos de descontração, tomando uma gelada e jogando conversa fora, mas tais encontros têm se tornado mais frequentes ultimamente. Não que Rogerinho esteja reclamando; ao contrário, ele está curtindo bastante passar mais tempo com Renan.

\- Beleza, e você?

Renan então conta que acabara de voltar do veterinário, para onde levou Renanzinho e o poodle do vizinho da frente. Influenciado pelo Chaves, o garoto e o cachorro brincavam de mordidinhas na rua quando o primeiro mordeu uma das patas do segundo. Renanzinho estava bem, tendo perdido apenas um dente, nada que um Super Bonder não resolvesse, mas o cachorro foi internado com suspeita de raiva, que ele suspeitavam ter pego do menino.

\- Fico feliz em saber que o garoto tá bem, Renan!

\- Meu guerreirinho é demais, Rogerinho!

Ao sentar-se no sofá, Rogerinho percebe que o caderno do Adam Sandler está em cima da mesa de centro, fechado a não ser por alguma coisa que está marcando uma página específica. Pelo jeito, Renan está mesmo focado em seu livro. Que dedicação!

\- Aí, Renan, eu vi o vídeo com o seu poema ao Adam Sandler - Rogerinho revela, de repente lembrando o objetivo de sua visita ao colega piloto.

\- Gostou mesmo, Rogerinho? - ele responde, o rosto expressando surpresa, mas os olhos brilhando.

\- É, achei legal. O Adam ia gostar de ver isso, aí.

\- Que bom que gostou. Isso me incentiva a escrever mais poemas pro meu livro. Renanzinho e eu estamos pegando fogo!

\- Será que eu posso ver mais algum? - Rogerinho pergunta, verdadeiramente interessado, enquanto estica o braço para pegar o caderno, mas para assim que percebe o corpo de Renan tensionar e sua expressão mudar para uma séria ao pedido.

\- Cê vai me desculpar, Rogerinho, mas não pode, não - ele diz.

Rogerinho fica surpreso com a recusa do piloto da Towner, mas tenta se controlar.

\- Por que que eu não posso, Renan? Que porra é essa? Não são poemas?

\- É que… é que… - ele hesita. - É que eles ainda não estão prontos, são só rascunhos. Quando eu finalizar, te mostro. Eu prometo.

Contrariado, Rogerinho quer continuar discutindo, mas muda de tática e resmunga um “pode ser”.

Nesse momento, os dois escutam alguém chamar por Renan. Ele explica que é o vizinho dono do poodle mordido por seu filho e sai para atendê-lo, deixando Rogerinho frente a sós com o caderno dele.

O piloto da Sprinter passa o que parece ser uma eternidade olhando para o objeto à frente dele. A curiosidade está praticamente gritando no ouvido dele para que a satisfaça, e, embora ele saiba que não pode fazer isso com o amigo, não resiste por muito tempo, e abre o caderno na página marcada.

Rogerinho só tem tempo de ver uma caneta na tal página e algumas letras rabiscadas que parecem um R, um O e um G, cada uma em uma linha diferente, quando escuta a voz de Renan se aproximando, e ele fecha o caderno, tenta voltar à sua antiga posição o mais rápido que pode e tira seu celular do bolso da bermuda.

\- Desculpa a demora, Rogerinho - Renan diz depois que fecha a porta atrás de si, irritado -, mas o vizinho tava querendo que eu pagasse o veterinário pro cachorro dele. Olha o absurdo! E eu lá tenho culpa se o bicho aceitou brincar com Renanzinho? E quem vai pagar o dentista dele?

\- Não tem problema, não, Renan. E isso é um absurdo mesmo - Rogerinho sente seu rosto queimar e se levanta do sofá. - Ó só, papo tá bom, mas preciso ir andando.

\- Mas já? Você nem tomou uma cerveja!

\- É, eu recebi uma mensagem do Cerginho, ele tá precisando da minha ajuda - ele mostra uma mensagem qualquer no celular para o outro piloto.

\- Tá tudo bem, mesmo?

\- Tá, tá sim.

Renan aproxima de Rogerinho e franze o cenho para ele, que só pode esperar que ele não tenha percebido nada. Mas em se tratando de Renan…

\- Você, por alguma caso, não abriu meu caderno, abriu?

É claro que Rogerinho poderia mentir e negar tudo, mas Renan é a perspicácia pura. Não adiantaria de nada.

\- É, tá legal - ele confessa, relutante. - Eu abri sim. Mas vi de relance, você voltou rápido…

\- Porra, Rogerinho! - o piloto da Towner reclama, a voz elevada. - Eu disse que você não podia ver! Era pra ser uma surpresa!

\- Desculpa, Renan, mas é que eu fiquei curioso! Ainda mais depois que cê disse… - Rogerinho se cala quando se atenta à última palavra proferida por Renan. - O que que você disse?

\- Era pra ser uma surpresa - o outro piloto repete. - O que foi que cê viu?

\- Só umas letras. R, O e G. - Mais uma pausa para que a ficha caia. - Não me diga que…

\- Sim. - Com um suspiro pesado, Renan se senta no sofá novamente. - Eu estou escrevendo um poema sobre você.

\- Pra mim? - Rogerinho diz em voz baixa enquanto se senta ao lado dele, em choque, o rosto corando e o coração disparado. Já faz um tempo que ele sente algo mais do que amizade pelo colega de programa, mas custou ele acreditar nisso, e também nunca teve esperança de ser correspondido. Será possível que… - Mas por que pra mim?

\- Porque eu gosto de você, Rogerinho! - Renan responde de supetão, os braços se abrindo para pousarem nas coxas, como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e Rogerinho percebe que não é o único que está corando.

Os dois passam alguns instantes quietos, o visitante olhando para suas mãos e sendo observado pelo dono da casa, até que o primeiro quebra o silêncio com um sussurro:

\- Também gosto de você, Renan.

\- É mesmo? - o piloto da Towner coloca a mão no ombro de Rogerinho.

\- Claro, porra! Por que que você acha que eu fico dando certeza pra você? Que o recado final é quase sempre seu? Que eu ando te visitando mais ultimamente?

Renan não diz nada, e surpreende Rogerinho com um beijo suave em seus lábios, enquanto o braço dele passa em volta de seus ombros. Rogerinho leva uma mão ao rosto do outro, a outra enlaça a cintura dele, e os dois exploram a boca um do outro por muito tempo e ao mesmo tempo não por tempo suficiente. Ele se surpreende em descobrir que os lábios de Renan é melhor do que poderia imaginar, e que o cavanhaque roçando em seu queixo é até agradável.

Renan termina o beijo para sorrir daquele jeitinho que Rogerinho, bem no fundo, acha encantador e admitir:

\- Eu já desconfiava que você gostava de mim, Rogerinho, mas ainda não tinha certeza. Foi Renanzinho que me trouxe essa informação que te trago agora.

O piloto da Sprinter ri, sem graça, mas não se surpreende. É claro que ele desconfiava.

\- Desculpa estragar a tua surpresa, aí.

\- Tá tudo bem, Rogerinho.

\- Acho melhor eu ir agora - Rogerinho anuncia depois de acaericiar o rosto de Renan por algum tempo e se levanta do sofá. - Cê precisa terminar seu poema, pô!

A expressão de decepção no rosto de Renan muda para uma de compreensão.

\- É, eu preciso sim - ele confirma e leva o outro piloto para a porta. Rogerinho dá alguns passos para fora da casa, mas não resiste e volta para se despedir de Renan com um outro beijo, e sai rapidamente antes que avance o sinal.

***

Apenas dois dias se passaram desde da última vez que se viram. Demorou menos do que Rogerinho imaginava, mas lá está ele, dessa vez no sofá de sua casa, nervoso como um adolescente na presença de seu crush, ao lado de Renan, que parece não estar de todo tranquilo também, com seu caderno do Adam Sandler na mão, prestes a mostrar seu trabalho finalizado. Por mais doido que estivesse para ver o seu mais que amigo agora, não queria mesmo atrapalhá-lo no processo. Sorte que não teve que esperar muito.

\- Tá pronto, Rogerinho?

\- Tô - ele respira fundo e se ajeita no assento. E quem diria que ele estaria disposto a ouvir um poema, e sobre ele ainda por cima? Mas por Renan, ele o faz de bom grado.

Renan limpa a garganta e começa:

\- Esse poema, que eu escrevi com todo carinho pra você, se chama “Rogerinho do Ingá”. Espero que goste. - Pausa para efeito. - “R” de Rogerinho do Ingá, nome do apresentador do Choque de Cultura. “O” de ótimo piloto, que desde os 12 anos já dirige. “G” de Gávea, seu destino na sua rota Charitas-Gávea. “E” de Estrada do Catonho, seu local de racha favorito. “R” de Renanzinho, que te ama demais.

Nesse momento, Rogerinho fica mais emocionado do que já está, e não consegue segurar o sorriso ao ouvir a afirmação de Renan.

\- “I” de informação - Renan continua -, que eu gosto de trazer ao programa sempre. “N” de nota dez, a nota que eu te dou. “H” de habilidade, porque você tem uma grande habilidade no volante. “O” de otário…

\- Que isso, Renan? Otário? Que porra é essa? - Rogerinho interrompe, indignado.

\- Calma, Rogerinho, calma! - Renan segue atende estende uma mão para o outro piloto. - Não é você! É como você chama quem acha alguma coisa errado no programa.

\- Ah, bom. - O homenageado tem que admitir que admitir que é uma boa sacada.

\- Continuando, “D” de dedicação, sua enorme dedicação ao programa. “O” de Optimus Prime, o herói de Transformers. “I” de Ingá, seu bairro. “N” de...

Nesse momento em que o piloto da Towner para de ler, Rogerinho nota que o rosto dele está avermelhado e que parece estar inseguro em continuar. É estranho vê-lo assim, mas não de uma maneira ruim.

\- Cabou?

\- Não, é que… não sei o que cê vai achar dessas últimas estrofes, Rogerinho.

\- Eu já tô gostando de tudo até agora, Renan! - Rogerinho tenta dizer o mais delicadamente possível. - Continua que eu tô curioso, pô!

\- Tá bom, tá bom - Renan limpa a garganta e, numa voz um pouco mais baixa, mais apreensiva, retoma o poema. - “N” de... namorados, que é o que eu queria que a gente fosse. Que eu quero que a gente seja. “G” de geminha de ovo, é o que você é pra mim. E “A” de… amor. - Com isso ele fecha seu caderno, o coloca em seu colo e olha para o outro, cheio de expectativa. - É isso, Rogerinho. Gostou?

Rogerinho está sem palavras. Ele quer dizer acha que aquele poema é a coisa mais linda que já ouviu na vida, que Renan é um cara incrivelmente talentoso e criativo, que ele adoraria ser seu namorado, marido, pai de Renanzinho, o que for; mas ao invés disso ele apenas coloca suas mãos no rosto do outro piloto e o puxa para perto do seu para um beijo longo, profundo, cheio de admiração, gratidão e paixão, também. Ele pausa depois de um tempo para dizer:

\- Adorei. E eu aceito.

Vai ficar difícil não dar certeza para Renan daqui por diante, mas foda-se, ele não está nem aí para isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Me perdoem se ficou ruim demais, por favor.
> 
> Fico muito feliz de ter entrado nesse fandom incrível que é o da Quase, e adorei participar do amigo secreto. Obrigada por me receberem. E um feliz 2019 a todos!


End file.
